The objective of this proposal is to recruit two tenure track Assistant Professor RNA biologists, one who specializes in bioinformatics and one who specializes in genomic approaches to the study of non-coding RNAs, to join and complement the faculty of the Center for RNA Molecular Biology at Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine. We believe that our current faculty are very strong in the areas of molecular biology and biochemistry. It is equally clear that we lack expertise in these two important and exciting areas. Regarding the first area, while we have access to two Solexa genome analyzers, we must seek outside collaborators to interpret the data. We desperately need a talented informatician who can maintain his/her own interests and also serve as an in house expert. We strongly believe that if we can recruit the appropriate individual, we will make a quantum leap forward in our research capability. Regarding the second area, it is abundantly clear that the next frontier in RNA research will be the analysis of the functions of non-coding RNAs- both small (e.g. mlRNAs, piRNAs) and large (e.g. Xist). We view large non-coding RNAs to be particularly interesting as the small RNA field is now heavily populated. We feel that if we can recruit the appropriate investigator, he/she will become a leader in the field of large non-coding RNAs and benefit greatly from the Center's expertise in molecular and biochemical approaches. Moreover, assuming the recruit takes a genome wide approach to this question he/she will undoubtedly synergize with the informatics recruit. The Dean of the Medical School has been highly supportive of RNA research at Case Western Reserve and has committed resources to support any recruited faculty for at least two years beyond the duration of this award if granted. In addition, she and the Director of Comprehensive Cancer Center have committed in excess of $500,000 for establishment of an RNA Core facility. We anticipate that the proposed two new investigators will immediately enhance our ability to conduct multidisciplinary research projects.